Promise of Fire
by mishellemybelle13
Summary: Zuko's ships is robbed by bandits, two girls. Zuko remembers a promise he made years ago, and now it is haunting him. He must find her, he must find Naiya.
1. Chapter One: Bandits and Dancers

Dancing Flames

Chapter One: Bandits and Dancers

"Prince Zuko! There are bandits aboard the ship", screamed one of the guards. Zuko quickly got dressed into his amour expecting tons of men coming at him, but instead two girls ran by carrying huge bags. "What! Stop you thieves!", a second guard yelled. Zuko saw the taller girl had short, blonde hair and a green mask. The other girl was shorter and had waist length black hair with, what Zuko could tell, golden eyes that flickered to red. "Hey, you two", Zuko called catching up to them," What do you think your doing robbing my ship. The ship of the Fire Lord's son, Prince Zuko." "The shorter girl started laughing and finally said," You mean the Banished Prince Zuko." "You there, what's your name?" "Me", asked the shorter girl, "My name is not important. I'm guessing your Zuko." 'Yes. Who is your friend", Zuko asked. "My name is Odina", said the taller girl. "O, why are we bothering talking to him? Let's just go", said Naiya as she started doing fire bending. 'What! How could she be doing fire bending', Zuko thought.

"Goodbye", Odina called as the two ran out.

"Amazing", Zuko muttered under his breath. "Prince Zuko, did you say anything", asked Uncle. "Oh, no. have you found any news on the Avatar", Zuko commanded. "No, sire", said Uncle, "Prince Zuko, do you remember what we have planned tonight?" "No. What?" "It's your birthday! How could you forget! We brought you some special presents", exclaimed Uncle. Uncle clapped his hands and two female dancers came out. "These two are two of the finest dancers in the world. They travel all over, and they are going to dance for your birthday party." "Uncle!" "Lord Zuko. Please, today is your seventeenth birthday. Celebrate", Uncle said grinning. The two girls started doing a rhythmic dancing and Zuko noticed that the shorter girl moved more like the flames from the burning flames and the taller girl moving more like the grass in a spring breeze. The flames reminded him of someone he knew. Someone along time ago.

FLASHBACK

"Zuko! Look, I can control the fire! Can you believe it! I finally did it", exclaimed the girl who looked about seven years old with hair like a black waterfall and eyes like polished gold. ":Naiya, that's great! Now you can dance with fire bending", cheered young Prince Zuko.

END OF FLASHBACK

That was ten years ago. 'Naiya, I remember that night. The night you disappeared. I will find you. No matter what stands in my way. I will find you.


	2. Chapter Two: Broken Promises

Chapter Two: Broken Promises

"Zuko, wake up", Uncle said shaking Prince Zuko's shoulders, "We have made it to the port." "Nuh…uh", Zuko whimpered in his sleep. "Come on. Don't make me say it", Uncle threatened. Zuko's eyes flashed open, "Do you dare say it?" "Zukkypoo", Uncle said in a sing-song voice. Flames erupted from Zuko, "What did you say!" "Zu-Kky-Poo", Uncle said in a slow-mo voice. "Uncle! We promised never EVER to say that again", Zuko yelled. "What? Remember, that you used to get mad if we didn't call you that", chuckled Uncle. "Uncle. Shut-up", yelled Zuko. "Prince Zuko, watch your temper", Uncle said. "Whatever", mumbled Zuko getting up and grabbing his armor. 'Damn, why did she have to call me that.'

Bandits Camp

"ODINA!", Naiya screamed. "What?", Odina said dripping wet. "Why did you give your name to that pig! Do you remember what his father did to the entire world?", Naiya said putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah, but-" "But, what? He--he, well you know what he did", Naiya said tears forming. "Naiya, come here", Odina said giving her friend a hug, "I know what he did, and you know I will never forget what his father did that night, I will never forget."

FLASHBACK

"Zuko, you are to never see that girl again", exclaimed the Lord Ozai. "But father, why not. What has she done? Tell me father", 14-year old, Prince Zuko asked sternly. "For a child, you have a smart mouth, one day ,my son, you will get in trouble", Ozai sneered. "Father! This is not fair, she is my friend! You know I will obey you father" "Zuko, will you truly obey me or will you listen to the lies that you have heard," Lord Ozai asked. "Lies? What lies have I heard", Zuko said, fire burning all around him now. "That wench Naiya has only been feeding lies to you, you've been blinded by friendship that you haven't seen her for what she truly is", Lord Ozai said snapping his fingers. "Iroh, expose this wench for what she truly is!" "But brother-" "Do it now Iroh", Lord Ozai shouted. "No brother", Iroh shouted back, "Brother, you are no more fit to be a father then a pig can fly. Let's have a fire duel, the winner does what he wants with the girl, and Zuko is under new footsteps!" "You are very foolish younger brother! No one can defeat me!", Ozai exclaimed. "Brother, I will defeat you with all I am", Iroh said stepping forward. "Fine", Ozai said chuckling, "Brother, prepare to face my power!" The duel began.

"Naiya, follow me, we'll escape while the are fighting", Zuko whispered. He grabbed Naiya's hand and led her to a secret door, they escaped into the night. Naiya saw torches coming there way and told Zuko. 'We'll split up, I'll stay here and you to the right. We'll meet again." "Zuko, promise me we will see each other again", Naiya said clutching his hand. "Naiya, I promise, I will find you after this." Zuko let go of her hand and embraced her and kissed the top of her forehead. "I promise", he whispered.

END OF FLASHBACK

Naiya woke up to feel only a cold feeling in her body. 'Zuko, you broke your promise.'


End file.
